The Pretty Reckless
by ForeverWar
Summary: Rayne Bennett is McKinley High's rebel. She spends her mornings not paying attention in class, her afternoons in detention and her evenings practising her guitar. So when her punishment is to join the Glee Club, what drama will ensure? HIATUS
1. Nothing To Lose

** Nothing Left to Lose**

_After Jesus and Rock N Roll  
Couldn't save my immoral soul, well  
I've got nothing left  
I've got nothing left to lose_  
**Nothing Left to lose – The Pretty Reckless**

Rayne sat on the leather seat in Principal Figgins office; her legs cross as she lounged on the seat. She was wearing a grey sleeveless tank top that ended just at her hips; a black diamante skull grinning evilly at Principal Figgins. She wore black-ish tights with a pair of black shorts that were ripped in various places. Her feet were encased in a pair of black angle boots and her white messenger bag was abandoned at the side of the chair.

She wore an assortment of black, grey and silver bangles on her left wrist and a black leather band on her right with small studs. She also wore a black ribbon choker and a silver necklace with a diamante skull hanging on her chest.

Her right leg bounced up and down on her left knee as her blue eyes watch the second hand on the clock tick away. She blew a stand of her long blonde hair out of her heavy eye lined eyes. She bit her slightly red lips as she watched Principal Figgins check his watch.

"She should be here soon-" He was cut off as the one and only Sue Sylvester walked in, power in her strides. Her red tracksuit gleaming obnoxiously in Rayne's vision. She stood in front Figgins, her hands firm on the desk.

She pointed a finger at Rayne, determination in her eyes and words.

"I want her gone. I want her expelled. I want her shipped out of the country" Rayne rolled her eyes before re-crossing her legs – her left now over her right – and letting her hands with black nails into her long blonde tresses.

"Please calm down, Miss. Sylvester. I'm sure she never meant-"

"I did" Rayne said plainly before turning her head to look at the many photos on the office walls. Sue glared at her head. "I demand punishment for what this _thing_ has done" Rayne covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"I sure we can find some way to make Miss. Bennett understand what she has done. Maybe she could join the Cheerios-"

"NO!"

Silence was blanketed over the office before Figgins spoke up again.

"Art Club-" "No" Music Club-" "No" Drama Club-" "No" "Gardening Club-" "No" "Glee-"

"Yes. Make Schue deal with her. Oh, I would love to see him go crazy with having you in his precious club"

They turned toward Rayne, who was still gazing at the photos on the walls. She turned her eyes toward them before turning her head, her blonde hair falling in to her hair. "Sure why not. Sound like a real ring-a-ding time" She stood up, grabbing her white messenger bag and putting it over her head and resting the strap on her right shoulder.

She looked at Figgins and Sue. "So we gonna' do this thing or what?"**  
**


	2. Blonde Rebellion

**Blonde Rebellion**

_'Cause all I am is a blonde rebellion  
Won't hurt you, but I might hurt someone  
Break you down 'til you're begging me to  
Oh oh oh, one two three shout  
Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh_

**Blonde Rebellion – The Pretty Reckless**

Rayne watch the sea of student parted in front of her. She suddenly felt like Moses as he parted the red sea. Figgins was on her left while Sue was on her right. She noticed the difference in height; it went Sue, her then Figgins. She rolled her eyes as people pointed at her and whispered. Rumours had begun and she was sure by lunch she would either be pregnant, shipped off to the army or sold in the black market – though the last two could become a reality if Sue got her way.

'Idiots' she thought 'Don't they have anything better to do that create lies'

She continued on her death walk, her Wardens escorting her to her final resting place. Finally the Auditorium doors came into view. "Doe he at least know I'm coming" she asked them, turning her head towards them.

Her reply was Sue opening the doors, a cocky smirk on her face as Figgins followed behind her like a puppy. "Well, I guess that's that question answered". She fixed her bag strap before opening the right door with her left hand, a bored look on her face.

The members of Glee looked at her as she approached but they were too busy listening to the argument going on between Schue, Sue and Figgins, so she just planted herself on one of the chairs and began to gaze at her nails as if they were the best thing in the world.

"What do you mean her punishment is to join the Glee Club?" Mr. Schue shouted at Figgins. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at Rayne. She raised her right hand and waved her fingers at him, smile on her lightly rouge coloured lips.

"Well, look at it this way. You did say you had more boys than girls and now you have even number." Figgins tried to reason with him. Sue just gloated in the corner.

"Yeah, but now that Rachel's left, we're down a female singer" He sighed. "What did she do-"

"What did she do?"

"Ah, the She-Devil speaks" Rayne murmured, the fashionably dressed guy closest to her looked at her, the faint look of a smile on his face.

"She destroyed the Cheerios locker room, put a banner on the wall saying 'Cheerios Suck' and not to mention the fact that she somehow managed to get my journal and set it on fire" she looked at Rayne "You're lucky I have back-ups"

"Maybe if you locked your door, stuff wouldn't get stolen" Rayne stated, looking at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Figgins turned to her. "So, Rayne. What do you say to Mr. Schuester?"

Rayne stood up, raising her hands above her head, stretching her muscles and popping her bones into place. She looked at Mr. Schue before giving him a mock salute.

"Hey Uncle Will, how's it going?"

Everyone gaped at her – Sue and Figgins included – as she walked towards Mr. Schue and gave him a pat on his back. "So, what have I to do to join your little club?" She asked, throwing her bag on one of the seats.

Figgins turned to her and explained that – normally – she would have to sing in front of Mr. Schuester and he would decide if she was in or not. But because of facts, she would be in the club not matter if she could sing or not. At this piece of information, the whole Glee Club was in an uproar.

Rayne walked up to the stage, straight towards the band and because to talk to they even though no one could hear what they were talking about. The band nodded their heads as Rayne made her way to the mic that stood and the middle-front on the stage.

The band started up, a beat playing as the guitar and drums played in sync. The grabbed the mic that was still attached to the stand and moved it with the beat of the drum before she began to sing.

_I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere  
I'm at the bottom of me  
Miss androgyny, miss don't care  
What I've done to me_

_I am misused, I don't wanna do  
Be not your slave  
Misguided, I mind it  
I'm missin' the train_

_And I don't know where I've been  
And I don't know what I'm into  
And I don't know what I've done to me_

_And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
My one mistake was that I never let you down  
So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind  
On miss nothing, miss everything_

She continued to sing, not caring if she was good or not. She watched the reactions of the other people. Some were of shock; others were of approval while the rest were of displeasure. Soon, the song finished and the band stopped playing. Rayne looked at her Uncle, watching as he gave her a smile and nodded his head.

She walked down the stair at the side of the stage and passed the Glee kids, gently pushing some aside. She grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. Walking up to the doors, she heard her Uncle shout at her.

"Glee Clubs is every Monday to Wednesday after school and Thurs and Friday during free time. Don't be late" She gave his a wave as she continued towards the doors.

"Well, this should be fun" murmured Will, watching as his niece disappeared.


	3. Redlight District

**Redlight District**

_Girls and boys in the Redlight District,  
You can watch her spin round a pole just like a beauty queen,  
Boys and girls in the Redlight District,  
Take you to my private room,  
I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush  
I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush_  
**Redlight District – Porcelain and the Tramps**

Another day, another Glee drama. So far, they had tried to sing Journeys _Don't Stop Believing_ – the female lead going to the Queen Bee instead of the Drama Queen who had gone MIA. But it had ended quickly when the Queen Bee ran out, leaving everyone in the dust, not that Rayne really cared.

Rayne sat on her chair –she had claimed it the first day she was in the room by writing her name on the back in black permanent marker, to the annoyance of her Uncle – and crossed her legs; her right over her left.

She wore a black worn skirt that she had spray painted with white and silver patterns using stencils. Purple tights covered her legs with a pair of fishnets over them – holes in various place – and knee high black boots with buckles. She also wore a white shirt – opened to reveal a black tank top and the sleeves ripped off to leave tattered thread – and black fingerless arm warmers that went to her elbow. She had her blonde hair pulled into a messy bun – chop sticks holding it in place as well as clips – with a couple of strands over her face and some framing her face. Her make-up was the same as always but with a change. Heavy black eye lined and black eye shadowed eyes with purple lipstick.

As she saw everyone talk about something, her mind began to wander to soccer practise after school. She had her kit in her gym bag; that was put caringly in her locker unlike her textbooks and homework assessments that where shoved in, mainly in the back.

Adrenaline pumped through her body at the thought of her running around on the pitch, the ball at her feet, the feeling of being in control of the ball and the rest of the team. And the satisfaction of beating the other team, the look of disappointment and hate on their faces was her favourite drug. It gave her the feeling of being better than someone, something that nothing else in her life did.

The bell rang, waking her from her dream. She grabbed her bags and bumped into Puckerman – unintentionally, of course – and continued through the doors. She ran – or walked quickly – to her locker and flung her bag in and grabbed her AP French books. She also grabbed her black notebook with band stickers and her purple fluffy pen.

As she sat down in the back row of Mr. Monroe's French class, she gazed at the clock.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_RING!_

She lounged in her chair and prepared for another uneventful afternoon in French. 

* * *

Two days later, Rayne could tell something was different, she just didn't know what. She wore a simple outfit, not really caring this morning. A blue tank top with black leather biker gloves. Black shorts – ripped and tattered – with grey tight and thigh high All Star Converse – black in colour with blue spray detail and blue laces. Her hair was pulled into a messy side pleat, falling over her right breast. Her usual make-up in place but with black lipstick instead.

She covered her mouth to hide a yawn. She had just finished Maths and had spent the whole class sleeping; which seemed as a good idea at the time but now she was tired from oversleeping. She grabbed an apple earlier on from the canteen and she happily bit into the, the sweetness sending her tongue into a party.

She saw Kurt and Mercedes – or King of Fashion and The Diva – walk into the girl's bathroom, both covered in a red liquid. 'Got to hate the man that invented the slushie' she thought, finishing her apple. Just as she was about to put the core in the bin, she saw one of the football jocks walk passed her, an empty slushie cup in his hand and the remains of some red liquid mixed with ice sliding down the sides like rain on a window.

'Suspect number one!'

And with that she threw the apple core at the back of his head, making him trip over his feet and fall on his face, all the while bumping into a poor student who dropped her purple slushie right on his head.

'Soccer, One. Football, Nil'

She walked into the Glee Club, noticing that everyone was lined up on chairs. She raised an eyebrow. She chucked her bag in the back, grabbed_ her_ chair and placed next to Wheels but further away. Soon Uncle Will walked in with woman who looked like she could be her mother – in age, not looks.

"Guy, I would like to introduce you to someone very special" Began her Uncle. "This is April Rhodes, our newest member"

The woman waved, though it looked like she could barely stand still. 'He got a drunk?' Rayne thought as she looked at her, leaning forward in her chair, placing both her elbows on knees, cupping her face with her hands.

Finn – or Sasquatch – began to speak.

"Wait...so, old people can join Glee Club now?"

"Old, huh?" replied the Cougar - though Rayne couldn't tell if it was sarcastic or annoyance, the way she said it in.

'That's what he said Cougar' Rayne said in her head, already making a nickname for her.

"You guys look like the world's worse Benetton Ad"

'Gee, thanks. Always wanted to hear that' Rayne rolled her eyes. She saw Wheels raise his hand.

"Mr. Schuester. This seems like a terrible idea"

"Here here" said Rayne, letting her voice be heard. People looked at her but she just continued to stare her Uncle down. No luck on her part.

"April is a great singer" Mr. Schuester said, trying to persuade Wheels."And she never graduated" Rayne watched as Cougar gave the Neanderthal the _fuck-me_ eyes and watched as he replied back by saying _oh-yeah_ with his eyebrows.

'Suddenly this just went from PG-13 to R. Someone lock those two in separate rooms to they don't conceive something that will kill us all'

The Diva spoke up. "We appreciate what you are trying to do, but, she's no Rachel"

"Who's Rachel?" Cougar asked, not really caring.

"Sh-sh-she's kind of our star" stuttered Tina – or Blue Chick – not looking at April.

"Your star, eh?" she leaned closer to them "Well, where is she?"

"She left, to be the lead in _Cabaret_" piped up King of Fashion, annoyance in his voice; probably by all the questions being asked or at the new so-called 'star' in the room. Rayne guess that it was both.

Cougar scoffed, taking off her white jacket. 'Great. I'm gonna need to bleach my eyes after this'

"Hey tinkles" Cougar said, "Give me _Maybe This Time_ in B flat, and don't let me catch you snoozing"

Then she began to sing. Even Rayne had to admit, she **was** good, but still didn't like the vibes that where coming of off her. The feeling of her eyes on you as if saying _I'm-better-than-you_. And she just oozed ignorance, as if she didn't care what she did as long as she did it.

Soon the song was in it and the whole Glee Club – minus her Uncle, the piano dude, her and Cougar – where giving her an open mouth encore. "Stick that in your pipe and smoke it"

'It's official. She annoys me more that the Cheerios and Sue combines. This cannot end well'


	4. Ave Mary A

**Ave Mary A**

_Ave Mary A  
Where did you go, where did you go  
How did you know to get out of a world gone mad  
Help me let go, of the chaos around me  
The devil that hounds me  
I need you to tell me  
Child be still  
Child be still_  
**Ave Mary A – Pink**

In less than a week, the Cougar has pretty much made Rayne her enemy. Either from the looks she got in the club and in the hallway or the way she acted around her had pretty much pissed her off. Oh, and don't get her started on the looked she gave her Uncle or the football team – though she didn't really care about them, if they wanted to get STD's, that was none of her business.

Even though she didn't really like her _'Aunt'_ Terri – or Gold-digger as she called her – she still preferred her to Cougar. Walking into AP English, she flung her books on the table, startling her peers; not that she cared. She practically growled when the teacher call her name; poor man.

The bell rang to signal the end of class. Rayne back her books into her bag, holding her copy of _Othello_ in her hand, she grabbed her bag and walked out her class to her locker; which just happened to be just by the Glee Club door.

Looking inside, she saw Cougar and King of Fashion talking, and then the blonde bimbo poured something from a flask into a cup and gave it to him. 'Uh oh' she thought just as she saw her give him magazines. 'She's buying him'.

Later on, she saw him talking with her Uncle; flask and the _Muscle_ magazine in hand. "Mr. Schuester. I've changed my mind. April should say. I worship her"

'WHAT!" Rayne looked at him, disbelief in her eyes. 'He can't be serious'

A class or two later, she saw the blonde bimbo again, this time with The Diva and Blue Chick. She saw them through the window, watching as they began to walk weirdly. 'What's she doing now?' Then she saw, what looked like packaged beef fall from under their skirts. 'SHE TEACHIN' THEM TO STEAL? How low can she get?'

She watched the girls turn to each other and smile before trying again. "Unbelievable" she murmured before slamming her locker shut and walking to her next class; maths. Next time she saw the girls, they were _blinged_ out, with proud smiles on their faces.

Walking past the football teams locked on her way to soccer practise, she noticed the door was open. Peeking in, she saw Jock One and the Neanderthal walk out, towels on and big smiles. Then she saw the Cougar walk out after them, the Neanderthals' jersey on and her hair wrapped up in a towel.

'Gross. Gross. Gross' and with that, she sprinted to practice, but not before emptying the contents of her stomach in a nearby trashcan.

* * *

The next day, she saw Jock One, Jock Two and the Neanderthal walking with the Cougar, all of them looking really _friendly_. Safe to say that Rayne made a one-way trip to the bathroom to throw up her breakfast. Rayne then spent the rest of the day in the Library, studying for her _Othello_ essay.

"_Excellent wretch! Perdition catch my soul, but I do love thee; and when I love thee not, Chaos is come again."_

* * *

  
Rayne sat in the bathroom stall, listening in as the Drama Queen and the Cougar _'talked'_. Rayne walked out the stall; flushing before she opened the door, startling Drama Queen. She dropped her bag, turned on the water and grabbed some soap. She created a foamy white lather before rinsing it, all the while talking.

"Ya know. It's people like her that make me get into detention. I may be a bitch, but I'm a bitch with reasons and principles. I don't do what I do for kicks, I do it to show a point, or prove something. But her...man...she needs a good swift kick in the ass before she understands what's going on"

Drama Queen looked at her.

"All I'm saying is, that someone like her, in this day and age, don't last as long as they think they will" with that, she patted the Drama Queens shoulder, grabbed her bag and opened the door. She turned.

"For future reference...or if you are in need to some of my _expertise_. The names Rayne Bennett"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry"

Rayne smirked, her blue eyes twinkling. "See ya on the flip-side Berry"


	5. Last Name

**Last Name**

_And I don't even know his last name  
Oh, my mama would be so ashamed  
It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
And then it turned in,  
"Oh no, what have I done?"  
And I don't even know his last name_  
**Last Name – Carrie Underwood**

Everyone was in the Glee Room, doing their own thing. Some were gossiping, others decided to do each other's hair and so on. Rayne was sitting on her chair, her nose buried in _War and Peace_ by Leo Tolstoy. She heard people talking about the Queen Bee, but she was too busy with her book to hear much of it.

"Maybe Quinn is lactose intolerant"

"That still doesn't explain all the crying"

"W-w-well maybe she just doesn't like the group"

"Are you all that stupid?" Rayne stopped reading, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Seriously. I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates?"

The Neanderthal stood up, guitar in hand. "Maybe Quinn's got one in the oven" Silence swept over the club. The Diva piped up. "Who-whose the babies daddy?"

"Who do you think?"

Silence.

"Finn"

'Why do I think that's a lie?' thought Rayne, her dark lined eyes peering over the top of her book, her right eyebrow raised.

As the scandal swept over the room, no one noticed Berry enter or the Neanderthal leave; guitar in hand. Rayne got up from her chair, put her book in her bag and followed him; leaving her bag behind. He walked into the boys' bathroom, Rayne closely behind him. Rayne stopped at the door, and looked left and right.

'Good, the corridors empty'

She opened the door; trying not to make a sound. She saw him leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face; the tap still running. She quietly set forward, and leaned on the wall that stuck out, hiding the door.

"Do you really need to waste water like that, Neanderthal?" She asked a smirk on her face. He turned to her, a glare set in his eyes. "What? You a hippie now?" he sneered at her; turning the tap of – this made her smirk grow and her eyebrow raise.

"Nah. I don't think I'd suit being a hippie; just the idea of no make-up makes me cringe. I'm just a little poor defenceless vegan that hates water waste and likes to recycle" She walked forward until she was close enough to him; leaning against the edge of a sink.

"Am also an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach. My favourite season is winter and my favourite colour changes; depending on the day. I also like men that play guitar and don't mind getting a little _rough_." She turned to face his, a Cheshire cat grin on her face. "Your turn"

He just looked at her. "You're crazy" She looked up at the bathroom ceiling; which was splattered with wads of toilet roll soaked in water and soap. "And you're not telling everyone the truth"

"What are you talk-" "Finn's not the baby daddy" She turned back to him; her face inches away from his. "Is he?"

He was stumped; how could she know, no one told her. "Who told you?" "You did. Just now" The Neanderthal growled slamming his hands on the sink; grinding his teeth.

"So...Sasquatch's girlfriend got knocked up by you, and you – the Neanderthal – are the Sasquatch's best friend. Well, isn't this just an episode of one of those cheesy soaps? Ah life" A fist slammed next to her. She noticed that during her 'rant', the Neanderthal had moved closer to her. "Sorry, I don't kiss on the first date" He growled.

"Don't you dare-" "Ohh, are you threatening me? Well, isn't that nice. No, I'm not going to tell anyone" "Wh-" "Why?" She shrugged. "It's not my style and plus it won't look good if I said it. Put it this way, it would be in both your best interests to tell Sasquatch this now before it turns ugly. But what do I know? I'm just the little girl that just happened to figure out your little secret as if it was written on you head for all to see" She pushed him; which shocked him. She stretched; reaching her hands high above her head, her eyes closed – which meant that she didn't see the Neanderthal's eyes trail up and down her body; a glint of lust in his eyes.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must get back to my book" she walked towards the door and opened it, but not before turning to face him. "If you don't know what that is, its lots of paper glue together and held together with a cover that has pictures on it and the paper has lots of words on it. If your nice to me, I might buy you a pop up version" She walked out, laughing.

* * *

Later on, everyone was gathered around the piano in the Glee room. Everyone was doing scales and warming up their voices. Rayne looked around; everyone was wearing the same outfits – black cowboy get-ups with red detail and black cowboy hats.

'So this is what it would be like in the old west? Don't know if I like it' Rayne thought as she continued her scales. She had the feeling someone was watching her. She looked out the corner of her eyes to see that the Neanderthal was staring at her ass. She lifted her right foot and slammed it onto his toes, digging her heel in. She heard a squeal of pain leave his lips and a glare was sent her way.

'Soccer, Two. Football, Nil'

Soon, Uncle Will came in, clapping his hands.

"The house is packed. You guys are gonna kick butt tonight. Your first performance in front of a real audience, I can't wait. You guys are gonna love it"

'Well, that makes one of us at least' thought Rayne; but she smile as she saw the look on her Uncle's face.

"Wait, where's April?"

"YEE HAH!" A cry was heard from the door and a big pink **thing** walked in. "Oh dear Lord, please no" whispered Rayne, her head hitting the palm of her hand, a sigh escaping her lips. "Right on queue as usual"

'Is she DRUNK!'

Cougar walked pass the Glee Club. She touched Wheels' hat. "Hey roller-boy". Stroked Sasquatches chest. "Handsome". Looked at Queen Bee. "Oh. I like that colour". She walked up to Neanderthal. "Have you been working on the, uh, moves we talked...you've got something right there on you're..." She planted her lips on his.

'MY EYES!' Rayne covered her eyes. Uncle Will grabbed her; but not before she grabbed the King of Fashions nose and went "HONK!"

She looked at Uncle Will, slightly dancing. "There's ma boy" "Are you drunk?" Uncle Will asked in disbelief. "You promised me you would sober up for this" "When? Last night? Well, I was drunk, you can't hole me to that" She played with his tie, annoying Rayne further. 'Hands off my Uncle ya drunken bimbo'.

Soon, Miss. Pillsbury – or Bambi as Rayne calls her – appeared at the door, beckoning Uncle Will. "Hit it knuckles" Cougar stated to the piano guy 'Need to learn his name'. We stood there and listened to the Cougar sing her scales while Uncle Will went to talk with Bambi.

* * *

Ten Minutes later we were out on the stage, the curtain down. Everyone was moving about to get into position and doing some last minute warm-ups. Everyone could hear Principle Figgins announce us to the rest of the school.

Everyone got into their pairs. I stood next to Mouse – or Brent; which is his real name. He was tall –about 6'1" – and had short dark blonde hair that was slightly spiked; even though you couldn't see it under the hat. He had deep blue eyes and a fair complexion. He looked nervous.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead. Mr. Schue made the dance simple" He looked down at her; but not far due to the fact that she was 5'8" – she was the tallest in Glee. He smiled at her; his dimples showing when he did which caused Rayne's cheeks to slight turn red.

'Oh boy!'

She didn't notice that Mouse's cheeks went red or that the Neanderthal was watching them and glaring.

The curtain rose and music started to play. The cougar began to sing.

"_Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby  
Last night I did things I'm not proud of  
And I got a little crazy  
Last night I met a guy on the dance floor  
And I let him call me baby_

_And I don't even know his last name  
Oh, my mama would be so ashamed  
It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
And then it turned in,  
"Oh no, what have I done?"  
And I don't even know his last name"_

The Cougar kept singing; even drunk she was good. Everyone just sang their parts and did their dance steps. Rayne stayed out of Cougars way; practically staying in the same spot and dance with Mouse – who she decided to call by his last name Caine.

'I'm such a girl'

When the song was over there was a standing ovation. The crowd went nuts; clapping, whistling and cheering their hearts out.

Back stage, everyone was cheering over the buzz. They were laughing and joking. Rayne was watching them when Caine walked up to her. "You were a good dancer and a great singer" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks, but not to be weird, have I seen you before?"

"Em, yeah, I'm in your AP French class. I, eh, sit beside you"

Rayne blushed red in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you" Caine just laughed at her, before leaning down to her ear and whispered in French.

"_You look really cute when you're all red like that"_

Before he walked over to talk to Jock One and Jock Two. Rayne just stood there; a dazed expression on her face. Soon a smile bloomed on her lips.

The new outfits where handed out – a blue shirt with black dress pants, shoes and a tie. Rayne put them on and flung her hair into a braid, the pleat falling over her right shoulder. She walked toward the mirror where the girls were doing their make-up. She looked into the mirror and reapplied her black eye shadow and eyeliner while also adding some clear gloss to her lips.

Uncle Will walked in. "They loved us" said Wheels. "Were a hit" before high-fiving him.

"Wh-wh-where's April?" asked Blue Chick.

"You were right Mr. Schue. She'd massacre Mariah in a diva off" stated King of Fashion, a smile on his face.

"April is amazing" said Uncle Will, a smile on his face, but it looked like it was forced. "But she's not in the Glee Club anymore"

'WHAT! I mean that's great and everything, but couldn't you cut her **AFTER** we were finished!'

The whole room was silent. Looks of disbelief were everywhere. "It...I eh...I screwed up bringing her here. It was about me, and Glee Club is supposed to be about you guys. You don't need her to be great"

"But we need her for the second act" argued The Diva.

"I'll just have to go out there and tell them we need to cut the show short"

Disappointment echoed throughout the room. "Hey, Guys...You were great. Don't worry. There will be other performances"

Berry appeared behind him. "Em, excuse me"

Everyone turned to look at her, and Rayne gave her a small smile and a slight wave. "I think I might have a solution. In show business, when a star can't perform her understudy steps in. I'd be happy to go in for April if you let me"

"Since when are you willing to be an understudy?"

"Since I quit the play."

"Really? Why?"

"I realised being a star didn't make me feel as special as being your friend. If I let you down when you needed me the most, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I know all the words to the song"

"You don't know the choreography."

"Oh, for God's sake" Everyone turned and looked at Rayne. Rayne walked towards Berry, putting a hand on her shoulder. "A minute ago, you all looked like someone had run over your cat or puppy when my Uncle said he got rid of April, but now that Rachel's here and you can perform, your acting like you don't care"

"But yo-"

"So what if I wasn't here when she left! How many of you wouldn't leave if someone came up to you to offer you a place in some play or dance group or, hell, even a football scholarship. This is practically a blessing and you're shoving it away as if it was nothing. God, when did Glee get so judgmental. I thought Glee was a place where people can be themselves, but all I see is a bunch of judgemental p-"

Uncle Will covered Rayne's mouth "Language" She glared at him.

"She's right" Sasquatch spoke up. "Come on, we all need to help Rachel learn the steps" Berry smiled at him, then at Rayne. She looked at Mr. Schue "Go get in your costume" he said, a smile on his face.

* * *

Lights flashed on. Music started.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

The song was a hit. Everyone loved it. Cheers rang out, deafening the whole Glee Club.


	6. AN

Hey, I put a poll up on my page :D

If you wouldn't mind checking it out as it will help me in deciding what fanfictions people are wanting me to update and what one's people are really worried about.

So, if you want to make sure your fanfiction is top priority, better check it :p

Thanks,  
ForeverWar xx


End file.
